Smile:Las dos caras del mundo
by Tragedy of nightmares
Summary: Concurso:New Year Tempation Contest 'Dentro de catorce años, cuando yo tenga treinta y tú veinte, nos casaremos y nos iremos en un barco hacia la Atlántida, la traspasaremos por encima y así, un día, podremos decir que traspasamos el cielo Atlántico.'
1. Chapter 1

**New Year Tempation Contest**

**Nombre de la historia:Smile:Las dos caras del mundo.**

**Nombre de la autora: .Cullen.**

**Personajes: Rosalie/Emmet**

**Rating: M.**

**Summary: Rosalie siempre lo tuvo todo, pero llega un día, que se fija en su jardinero y ve que el amor que siente por él sigue persistente desde que tenían 5 años. Pero ella tendrá que decidir como vivir con él , su primera sonrisa.**

**Un breve comentario de que significa para ti el año nuevo en familia (opcional): Hace un par de años que no celebro un año nuevo familiar debido a que mis abuelos han fallecido, pero el recuerdo es algo que te conmueve por dentro, pues es una de las pocas veces que se reúne toda la familia y aunque en esos momentos no sepas sinceramente lo que estás viviendo, cuando lo pierdes, es algo horrible.**

**Hay momentos en la vida en que una sola decisión en un solo instante cambia el curso de las cosas**

Mi rostro estaba plagado por mis húmedas y ardientes lágrimas, mis pasos eran tambaleantes por las calles de Forks, la lluvia gélida caía sobre mi cabello y yo si quiera me percataba, tan solo ansiaba encontrar aquel lugar, el lugar clave en el cual se deberían cumplir todos mis sueños, ya me había recorrido todas las paradas de Forks buscando una cabaña de colores extrambóticos y cascabeles colgando de ella, pero algo como aquello, que debería sobresalir entre la multitud, no se deja ver y yo me siento cada vez más adolorida.

Viene una ráfaga de viento que hace que mi vestido se suba por mis piernas, me lo bajo con rapidez, mientras me estremezco, hoy sería el día más feliz de mi vida.

¿Irónico, verdad?

Pues, ¿Qué hace una chica el día más feliz de su vida buscando a una vidente de pacotilla?

Divisé la cabaña a lo lejos y comencé a correr hacia ella, la muchedumbre abarrotaba las calles y me era difícil caminar sin toparme con las personas, sinceramente, creo que me gritaban, pues yo estaba sumamente mojada y traspasaba entre ellos empapándolos, pero no tenía tiempo de pedir disculpas, no tenía tiempo, pues yo iba a contracorriente de todas las personas, todas aquellas que querían comerse doce uvas y tener un próximo año feliz.

Que mi próximo año, mejor dicho, que el resto de mi vida fuera feliz dependía de aquella mujer y de la esperanza de que siguiera en su cabaña, barajando las cartas del destino, además de que pudiese si quiera ayudarme.

Corrí la tela de la que se componía la cabaña y entré, con una mirada de disculpa hacia la mujer extrambótica por estar prácticamente desprendiendo agua en su lugar de empleo.

Ella tenía el pelo enmarañado, recogido hacia un lado en un moño, con una diadema violeta que combinaba con sus ojos violeta azulados, mientras por sus hombros le caía un vestido de fiesta azul marino, demasiado ancho por la cintura y prieto por las caderas, aunque no me la pude quedar mirando, pues no podía dedicarle una mirada de superioridad cuando ella podría salvar mi vida.

-Tú otra vez rubia.-Me miró, por encima de sus gafas de tapón.- ¿No deberías estar celebrando lo que en pocos minutos será año nuevo?- Dijo, mientras barajaba sus cartas y las dejaba con agilidad en la pesa apilando unas con otras.

¿No deberías hacer lo mismo?-Siseé.

Ella me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa irónica.

-Tienes suerte de que yo celebre el fin de año en febrero.-Siseó, dedicándome una amplia sonrisa ladina.

-¿Cómo los chinos o japoneses o algo así, no?-

-Algo así.-Se rió.

Pero sus carcajadas me hicieron sobrecogerme, me senté en la silla mientras ella me miraba fijamente, analizándome, puse las manos en su mesa de madera y acerqué mi cabeza a ella, sabía que mi rostro en estos momentos podría radiar todo lo que me conmovía por dentro.

Rabia, dolor, tristeza, agonía.

Ella me miró, creo que vio un matiz en mis ojos que hizo que apartara la mirada.

-N-No puedo ayudarte.-Siseó.

Agarré sus manos con las mías y al contacto las suyas parecían ardientes.

-Por favor, eres mi única esperanza..-Sollocé y ella alzó la mirada.

**4 días antes. 27 de diciembre.**

Me desperté demasiado temprano, tanto, que aún no había llegado Ángela para despertarme, tanto, que pude soñar un momento con que la limusina de mamá y papá se hallara debajo de casa, hasta podría soñar que ellos dos entrarían por la puerta de mi habitación a abrazarme, disculpándose por los seis días de retardo que se sumaban.

Deseo gritarme a mí misma.

Soy una ilusa.

Debajo de casa no está la limusina blanca, la de papá y mamá, no está, pero la sigo esperando como un pequeño niño a Santa Claus, un pequeño niño que nunca pierde la esperanza, aunque la niña que guardo en mi corazón, a sus quince años, ya perdió la ilusión hacía demasiado tiempo.

Llevo dos meses levantándome dos horas antes de las seis, estoy todo el día en casa, mis tutores están en casa, mis amistades están en casa, si se puede llamar amistades a conversar sobre un tema trivial con Ángela, una universitaria que intenta ganarse algo de dinero en su año sabático.

Destapo el espejo y veo mi rostro reflejado en él, yo siempre fui castaña de cabello, un castaño claro pero que me daba una tonalidad dulce y a la vez fuerte, pero a mis padres no les agradaba, siempre que venían me decían que el castaño era corriente y que un rubio como los rayos de sol sería más adecuado, muchísimo más informal, así que ahora mi cabello es dorado y no me agrada, pero a ellos sí.

Mi pijama se me ajustaba a lo piel, era del mismo azul celeste que mis ojos, igual de frío, sinceramente, a veces pienso que mis ojos me aterrorizan, por eso no tengo amigos, ni el afecto necesario para ser feliz, pero tampoco me importa demasiado, pues hay veces que es mejor ser respetada que mangoneada.

Me giro suavemente y vuelve el problema de siempre, he sufrido demasiadas veces anorexia, o al menos eso decían los médicos que me ingresaban, pero yo pienso que una dieta severa no tiene nada que ver con lo que un médico denomina anorexia.

Tal vez sí que me siento acomplejada conmigo misma, tal vez, si fuera más bonita, todos me querrían más, tal vez, si mis ojos fueran menos aterrorizadores, si mis labios más rojos, si tuviera algún talento especial o si mi cuerpo fuera más esbelto, tal vez todo sería mejor, tal vez ellos me querrían, tal vez los chicos no susurraran cuando paso.

No me agrada la normalidad, ansio la perfección.

Tapo el espejo con la manta blanca, sabiendo que ahora mis métodos son aún menos ortodoxos. Pero los minutos se me hacen eternos en el retrete y así, hago contentos a todos, pues tengo poco trabo para llegar a la perfección y así me acontento a mí misma y a las personas que me rodean.

Bajo las escaleras corriendo, contenta conmigo misma, pues toda la ostentosa comida que ingerí ayer, también fue disuelta.

Sí, lo sé, mis métodos son horribles, pero son los métodos a los que te atienes cuando la perfección es el límite.

Ya ha pasado una hora y me dirijo a la sala del piano, a sabiendas que aún quedan dos tortuosas horas para que la casa comience a funcionar, pues todos los sirvientes siguen durmiendo plácidamente, con sus sueños y aspiraciones, con una vida por delante, una vida inhóspita y aturdidora, o eso piensan todos.

Yo también lo pienso.

La sala del piano no es exactamente una sala con un solo piano, tal vez con un par de bancos para escuchar alguna audición íntima de mamá, ni mucho menos, en realidad, es el despacho de papá, lleno de libros y de periódicos, es una biblioteca gigante, papá fue escritor en otros tiempos y algunas de sus obras están en las estanterías, pero demasiado escondidas para que yo me percate de su lugar, tal vez papá jamás me las enseñó porque pensaba que no me agradaba la lectura, o porque no sabía captar lo que él llamaba _el arte Hale_, preferiblemente, no le he comentado nada sobre sus obras artísticas, tanto las escritas como las pintadas, no me apetece atenerme a sus palabras, ni llorar por las noches si son rudas.

Me acerco al escritorio de papá y me siento en su butaca, pongo mis pies descalzos sobre todos sus documentos de encima de la mesa y pienso qué haría papá si me viese en este instante, pienso en como gritaría, en como me castigaría, hasta en como dolería su bofetada.

Jódete papá.

Las horas en la casa Hale son largas y tortuosas, aburridas, ausentes.

Nadie me habla y no hablo a nadie, salvo a Ángela, es mi mecanismo de vida, es un simple mecanismo que aborrezco, pero a la vez me hace ver que estoy por encima de todas aquellas personas que me sirven, así me siento mejor, o tal vez no.

Nunca estoy segura de las cosas.

Llega la tarde y yo me siento sobre el sofá más cercano a la ventana y miro lo que se desde fuera, mira durante segundos eternos el lugar donde deberían aparcar la limusina de papá, miro y aguardo, impaciente, con una pequeña y centelleante esperanza que ronda en mi corazón, palpita al igual que sus latidos y hiere como las espinas de la vida.

Es muy guapo.- Susurra Ángela y yo doy un bote sobre mí misma, sobresaltándome, pues su voz me ha sacado de mis cavilaciones.

-¿Quién?- Siséo.

Y ella señalaba el jardín de la derecha del aparcamiento, donde un chico rubio y musculoso está regando las plantas, su camiseta es lijera, pero se aprieta a su figura y pequeñas gotas de agua le corren por la frente mientras riega el jardín.

-No sabía que había nuevo jardinero.-Siseé.

-No lo hay.- Alego, sin apartar la vista del chico rubio.- Él es Emmet el hijo del jardinero, quién se siente un poco acatarrado y le pidió a su hijo que hiciera sus tareas, ya que por estas fechas él siempre visita la casa de su padre.-Me miró y alzó una ceja mientras se reía.

-Oh.-Siseé.-Es guapo.-Dije, mientras me quedaba contemplándole.

-Por si no lo sabías, ya le conoces.- Me aseguró, mientras yo me fijaba en sus ojos de color carbón que me miraban inquisitivos.-¿No le recuerdas?- Preguntó.-La señora Hamser, de la limpieza, me dijo que jugabais juntos, cuando él tenía quince y tu a penas cinco, él vivía aquí, bueno, en la casa del jardinero y siempre jugaba contigo, me han explicado que era muy simpático de joven y que lo sigue siendo. Fíjate, él jugaba contigo, siendo una pequeña niña de cinco años que tan solo deseaba jugar a las muñecas.-Se rió.

-¿En serio?- Pregunté, sin recordar.-Un momento.-Siseé.-¿Nos llevamos diez años?-

-En realidad once meses y medio, pero sí, unos diez años aproximadamente.-Sonrió.

Me quedé mirando al chico, quién seguía regando con empeño, mientras el viento gélido atizaba sobre su cabeza, entonces perdió el control de la manguera y todo el agua le cayó por su torso y la cabeza, mientras él siseaba maldiciones.

Ángela y yo comenzamos a carcajearnos.

Él volvió a coger la manguera y de forma ágil, se quitó su camiseta empapada, dejando a la vista su torso desnudo, mientras seguía regando y el aire gélido le azotaba.

Es sumamente apuesto.-Susurro Ángela.

-Ni que lo digas.-Entonces la miré y se me ocurrió una idea para que mi aburrimiento se disipase, la miré sonriente.

-¿En qué piensas?- Me preguntó, arrugando el ceño.

Invítalo mañana a comer, él y su padre.-Sonreí.-Y tú, por supuesto, Ángela.-Ella me miró, con sus pupilas dilatadas y confusas.

-Vamos, Ángela, sabes que me aburro a horrores en esta casa.- Rogué.-Tan solo sería un día, un mediodía.-

-¿Y si sus padres volvieran?-

-Hace dos semanas que deberían haber vuelto, Ángela.-Observé y ella me sonrió, otorgándome la razón.

Sonrió.

De acuerdo, le avisaré.-Susurro y al cabo de un par de minutos estaba ante él, con una sonrisa deslumbrante y pude ver su rostro.

Recuerdo, alegría y confusión.

**28 de diciembre por el mediodía.**

Lleva toda la mañana en el jardín, cortando las malas hierbas, regando el césped, plantando flores y yo si quiera me he atrevido a salir y saludarle, tan solo me he quedado aquí, en un pequeño escondite en el sofá, mirando a las horas pasar mientras él se esforzaba en hacer que todo fuera perfecto, claro está, en el jardín.

Una hora antes de la hora de la comida no pude reprimir mis deseos de salir a ver el jardín, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que estuvo tan verde en invierno, todo parecía más vivo, hasta habían unos jazmines nuevos que él mismo había comprado y plantado.

- Sensualidad, amor, belleza delicada, amabilidad, apego.-Susurro una voz en mis espaldas, me sobresalté y me di media vuelta, Emmet estaba detrás mío con una sonrisa, mientras sus ojos azules relucían al sol de Forks, un solo que salía pocos días al año, hoy parecía relucir para él.

-¿Disculpa?-Siseé, sonriente.

-El jazmín, significa sensualidad, amor, una belleza delicada.- Alzó la mano, dubitativo en si tocar mi pálido rostro.-Como si se fuera a corromper.-Entrecerró los ojos y bajó la mano.-Amabilidad y apego.-Sonrío.-Hacía cinco años que no te veía chica..¿rubia?-

Me reí.

-¿Desde cuando eres rubia?- Siseó, sonriente, casi divertido.-Oh, vamos, las rubias no me gustan, no me caen bien parecen estiradas y superiores.- Sacó su pecho, erguido.- Soy rubia, con pelo dorado y me creo la mejor.-

Me reí, ofendida.

-Oh, no, esa no soy yo, Emmet Cullen.-

Él me miró y sonrió.

-Oh, sí, claro que lo eres, eres rubia, con mejillas sonrojadas, ojos celeste y ropa de marca, eres una rubia rica.-Arrugó el ceño.-De las peores.-Siseó.

Me puse de puntillas, para que mi rostro se alzara hasta el suyo, pero aún quedé a un par de de centímetros por debajo de su boca.

Soy teñida.- Siseé y él rió.

Me atreví a sentarme en la hierba mojada, mientras palmeaba un lado de la hierba, para que se sentara junto a mí.

-Qué honor.-Siseé irónico, mientras me obedecía.

-¿Te has vuelto un poco irónico con los años , verdad?-Pregunté, mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su cuello y él pasaba su mano por mis hombros.

-Te he echado de menos, Lie.- Siseó.-Mucho de menos.-Susurro.-Cuando volví, escuché que ahora eras una estirada que tan solo pensaba en que sus uñas combinaran con sus zapatos.-Siseó.-Me quedé _flipando_ cuando me enteré.-

-¿Te decepciono?-Pregunté, con un hilo de voz.

-Tú jamás me decepcionarás Lie, si tú eres feliz, da igual la vida que lleves, no me decepcionas, lo que elijas está bien, tu forma de vivir estará bien, cuando tú sonríes, todo va bien.-Siseó y beso mi mejilla.

Junto a él, volvía a sentirme sumamente pequeña e indefensa, me sentía adolorida, distraída, como cuando llegas a un País nuevo y lo primero que haces es mirarlo todo con detenimiento, pero a la vez con rapidez, como si se fuera a destruir lo que aún te queda por ver, pues así es como yo miraba el rostro de Emmet, no había cambiado nada.

Tal vez sus músculos fueran más torneados, sus ojos más profundos y sus bromas demasiado irónicas, pero a parte de aquellas minismalías, era igual que siempre.

Lo peor fue cuando llegó la hora de comer, él y su padre, Carlisle, que tenía un rostro pálido y desfallecido, se sentaron en frente de Ángela y yo.

La mesa estaba repleta de comida, yo la miraba, sin saber a qué atenerme, si ir por el camino fácil, alegando que no tenía apetito, o comer como una persona sana y después vomitar, ninguna de las dos ideas me agradaba, por eso, normalmente me saltaba las comidas, yéndome a dormir antes de la cuenta o leyendo alguna revista en horas en las que mi cuerpo debería estar alimentándose.

Roger, el camarero, me sirvió un trozo de carne en salsa, le sonreí y él se quedó anonadado, tal vez, no había sonreído en mucho tiempo, me dije a mí misma.

-Gracias por invitarnos.- Mencionó Carlisle, rompiendo un silencio no demasiado incómodo.

Le miré y le sonreí.

-No me tenéis que decir las gracias, sois vosotros quienes me habéis librado del aburrimiento, además, nunca está mal recordar viejos tiempos.- Tiempos mejores, me dije en mi subsconciente.

Miré a Emmet, quién ya había comenzado con la carne, hoy no habíamos bendecido la mesa, no me agradaba bendecir la mesa, me recordaba a Diós y a todos mis pecados ya cometidos, por eso, prefería no pensar en Diós, para no sentirme culpable.

Y dime, Emmet.-Él me miró, dejando de comer el filete por un instante, una escena que me pareció un tanto cómica, Emmet siempre comía demasiado para su edad.- ¿Trabajas;Estudias? No sé nada de tu vida.-

Emmet y Carlise me sonrieron . Creo que si no fuera la anfitriona a quién conocen desde que nació y a quién respetan, me hubieran respondido.

_Nunca lo has preguntado._

Y tendrían razón, pues hacía muchos años que no veía a Emmet, tantos, que ya si quiera recordaba su rostro sin aquellos hoyuelos a sus costados, o su cuerpo sin tanto músculo y eso que nos habíamos bañado en la piscina, juntos, infinidad de veces, pero ya no le recordaba y aquello me apenaba, pues sé, que su recuerdo, era un recuerdo feliz.

-He estudiado periodismo, pero..-Arrugó el ceño.- Lo apruebo pero no me agrada demasiado.-

-Quieres viajar.- Siseé, recordando su voz, un tanto más aguda y rejuvenecida, diciéndome que el sueño de su vida era viajar a sitios muy distintos, a sitios impactantes que descubrir.

_Flashback._

_Estábamos en el despacho de papá, él y mamá volvían mañana y hoy era mi último día de libertad, Emmet parecía un tanto reacio a jugar a la suerte, pero yo, con tan solo seis años, le había convencido e influenciar a un chico de diez años mayor que tú era un gran logro para un ego personal._

_Le entregué un dardo que papá guardaba en uno de los cajones, hacía un par de semanas le había gustado jugar a los dardos, jugaba siempre que podía, era una afición que aborreció al cabo de la semana y ahora los dardos estaban casi tirados por la casa._

_Le entregué uno y le sonreí, mientras le tapaba los ojos con una venda y él me sonreía._

_De repente, él se quitó la venda, alegando que prefería que yo lo hiciese, le sonreí, asintiendo, él no quería cargarme la culpa, ni mucho menos, él se inculparía si descubrieran que lanzamos dardos a un mapa de papá, tal solo me estaba entregando los honores._

_Me tapó los ojos con la venda y sus manos cálidas rozaron mis mejillas ruborizadas, hizo que girara sobre mis pies con su ayuda para no desestabilizarme, acercó su boca a mi oído y me susurró que me quería, lo que hizo que me sonrojara más y más._

_Tiré el dardo con fuerza y me quité la venda nada más oír como impactaba con el mapa empotrado en la pared._

_-Ha caído en el mar..-Siseé._

_-Te equivocas.-Me dijo, mientras me abrazaba.- Ha caído entre la Península Ibérica y el Norte de África, en la Atlántida.-Siseó._

_-¿Alántida?-Pregunté, alzando una ceja._

_Es un mito, dicen que es una ciudad sumergida en el agua, creo, que algún día todos nosotros nos sumergiremos en el mar y resurgirá la Atlántida y entonces, habrá rumores sobre continentes evolucionados que se sumergieron, pero nadie les creerá.-Siseó, sonriente._

_-Pero..-Susurré, inquisitiva.-No podemos viajar a la Atlántida. Está sumergida.-_

_Él se puso a mi altura, mientras me sonreía y sus ojos azules relucían._

_Dentro de catorce años, cuando yo tenga treinta y tú veinte, nos casaremos y nos iremos en un barco hacia la Atlántida, la traspasaremos por encima y así, un día, podremos decir que traspasamos el cielo Atlántico.-Me sonrió y le abracé._

_Fin del Fashback._

La Atlántida sería un sitio interesante.-Susurre, dubitativa de si él también lo habían recordado, él me sonrió, alzando una ceja.

-Aún quedan cinco años.-Siseó y me corazón latió desbocado.-De momento, esta tarde prefiero ir a las casetas del oeste de Forks, pero le tendré que preguntar a mi jefa, dicen que es algo estirada para estas cosas.-Dijo, entrecerrando los ojos y no pude evitar carcajearme.

-Chantajista.- Susurre y toda la mesa rompió a risas.

**28 por la tarde.**

Estaba un tanto nerviosa, me sentía aterrorizada de salir, porque. ¿Quién sabe si mis padres volverían en mi ausencia?

Mis preocupaciones afloraban mientras esperaba enfrente de la limusina a Emmet, pero todas mis preocupaciones se marchitaron cuando salió de la caseta en la que vivía, con una camisa blanca y limpia y unos vaqueros ajustados, tragué en seco y le sonreí, él me devolvió la sonrisa, con su dentadura impecable y mi corazón se sobresaltó.

-E-Entra a la limusina, venga.-Balbuceé cuando él se acercó a mí, con la intención de besar mis labios.

¿Cómo lo sabía?

Porque sus ojos radiaban y se acababa de humedecer los labios y yo sentía mi corazón sobrecogido, pues los dos sabíamos lo que iba a ocurrir y yo aún no me sentía del todo preparada.

Supe desde lejos donde se hallaban las tiendas, pues las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente, puse mi mejilla en la ventana, pegada y me sentí sumamente pequeña, Emmet se rió de mí y yo entrecerré los ojos, mientras nos carcajeábamos.

Al salir, el chófer bajó la ventana, preguntándonos a qué hora tendría que venir a buscarnos.

-A las siete.-

-¿Sólo dos horas?-Alzó una ceja y miró a Jordi, el chófer.-A las ocho.-Le despidió con la mano y me atrajo hacia la multitud con suma fuerza y sentí que volvía a tener cinco años, con él abrazándome por detrás y yo sonrojada.

Nos paramos en una de las salas de tiro y él me sonrió, incitándome a probarlo, yo me negué rotundamente, jamás tuve buena puntería, si quiera con los dardos, él se rió, asegurándome que él me iba a ayudar y yo le sonreí, mientras asentía débilmente.

Se puso a mi espalda, apretando su pecho contra ésta, agarró mis manos y las puso una detrás de otra, una agarrando el rifle y la otra cogiendo el gatillo, mientras me susurraba al oído que respirara, yo asentí y sonreí, él empujó con suavidad mi dedo que estaba en el gatillo y le di a un par de botellas, él hombre nos miró por encima de sus gafas azules, mientras se rascaba su cabeza, enmarañando los pocos pelos que conservaba.

-Hacía tiempo que no veía tal cosa.-Sonrió, mientras me entregaba un oso de peluche rosa.-Tal amor fraternal..-Siseó y entonces fue cuando se rompió mi burbuja.

Nos llevábamos diez años.

Intenté hacer caso omiso a sus palabras y le sonreí a Emmet, que también se había quedado anonadado mirando a aquel señor, giré su rostro y rocé sus labios con los míos, en un simple roce, pues para mí, no era tan difícil como para él, a quién le podrían acusar de pederasta.

-Es mi prometido.-Le aclaré al señor.- Gracias por quitarme años.-Mentí, mientras le guiñaba un ojo y cogía de la mano a Emmet, su mano no se entrelazó con la mía, tan solo se quedó ahí, colgando junto a la mí, que agarraba su dedo índice y corazón.

-Tranquilo.-Le susurre.-Tranquilo.-

Él entonces, me sonrió e intentó hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido, alzó la voz con un _EY,_ y señaló una caseta de tela demasiado extravagante, más bien parecía una tienda de acampada que tenía un Arco Iris distorsionado plasmado en esta.

Él me agarró de la mano y comenzó a correr, me sentí arrastrada por él, pero también feliz de que hubiera recobrado aquella sonrisa tan habitual en su rostro, me agradaba su sonrisa y sus ojos centelleantes y sus besos, mis besos, mi primer beso.

Pero..

¿Y el suyo?

¿Me había esperado durante tantos años? ¿Besaba a chicas cuando yo aún si quiera sabía leer? ¿Era virgen?

Miles de preguntas traspasaron mi cabeza y mi corazón se encogió durante un instante, pero intenté que él no se percatara, pues sus ojos no dejaban de relucir y sus ojos cambiaban de color al compás del gran árbol que estaba situado en medio de aquella calle, con miles de bolas que cambiaban su color de azul, a verde, de verde a amarillo, de amarillo a naranja, de naranja a rojo, de rojo a rosa, de rosa a granate, de granate a azul marino y de azul marino a azul.

Traspasó la puerta de forma rápida y ágil y cuando me percaté ya estaba dentro de aquella caseta tan extravagante.

Habían cuadros de perros, de brujas, de ángeles y de demonios, cuadros que me hacían estremecer. También habían miles de estanterías con pequeños frascos de substancias de las cuales estaba segura que podrían ser intoxicantes y una gran mesa que tenía un mantel escarlata en el cual se sostenían unas cartas y una bola de cristal.

Emmet estaba mirando entusiasmado todas las _pócimas_, con sumo interés, me carcajeé cuando escuché un bufido por su parte y alegó que no había nada para fortalecer los músculos.

-No necesitas fortalecer más tus músculos, Lie te quiere igual.-Me sobresalté cuando escuché una voz agua y divisé a una mujer que antes no estaba, era pálida, de ojos achocolatados y cabello enmarañado en una coleta baja.

Me la quedé mirando y tragué saliva.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-Siseé.

-Yo lo sé todo ,Rosalie.-Sonrió y miró a Emmet.-Hacéis una buena pareja, no hagáis caso a lo que digan los demás.- La miré fijamente y después agarré el brazo de Emmet y me despedí con un susurro de aquella mujer tan extraña.

-Ey, Lie, que aún no le había preguntado nada.-Se quejó.

Me encogí de hombros, mientras le demostraba mi mejor sonrisa, alargué mi mano para tocar su piel, él torció la cabeza, agradecido por el gesto.

-Lo siento, aquella mujer no me agradaba.-

Él asintió y entrelazó sus dedos junto a los míos.

**20:00 pm.**

Sí, Ángela, por favor, solo hoy, te prometo que mañana por la mañana estaré allí.-Susurré y no me vi capaz de decirle nada más cuando ella aceptó, pues aún me sentía confusa.

¿Qué ocurriría ésta noche? Emmet me dio la idea de coger un taxi hasta un hotel muy cercano, me aseguró que era bastante bonito y nada lujoso, ni ostentoso, algo que se saldría de mi vida cotidiana, me carcajeé en aquel instante, pero en este, tan solo tengo miedo.

Pasamos todo el trayecto en un silencio incómodo, creo que los dos estábamos aterrorizados, creo que él se sentía culpable porque iba a despojarme de algo tan valioso como la virginidad, nadia había dicho nada, pero los dos ya lo sabíamos, los dos conocíamos la razón de la cual estábamos yendo a aquel hotel y los dos estábamos sumamente nerviosos.

Aquella conexión de sentimientos me hizo sentirme más segura de mí misma, por eso, fui la primera en acabar el silencio, al menos el silencio de sensaciones, agarré su mano y él me miró, con un rostro inexpresivo, le susurre que todo iría bien y él me sonrió y me besó, creo que así las cosas estaban mucho mejor.

No sé como pasaron los segundos, ni los minutos, ni como llegué a la misma cama de Emmet, con él sonriéndome mientras bajaba uno de mis tirantes, yo temblaba, creo que una traicionera lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla, pero él la paró con un beso.

-No hay que hacer nada si tú no quieres.-Siseó, mientras alejaba sus manos de mí, agarré su mano y la puse en mi regazo, mientras la acariciaba.

-Tengo miedo, Emmet, mucho miedo.-Siseé.-Sé que quiero estar contigo para siempre, pero, eso no hace que tenga menos miedo.-Me atreví a mirarle a los ojos y sus ojos celeste impactaron con los míos.-¿Es tu primera vez, Emmet?-Pregunté.

Él bajó la cabeza.

-No me esperaste.-Acusé.

-No sabía si me esperarías, Lie.-Siseó.-Me hubiera decidido a olvidarte para siempre si no me hubieras invitado hoy a comer.-Besó mis mejillas, colmadas de lágrimas.-Pero lo hiciste, Lie, lo hiciste y por eso hoy estamos los dos aquí, tal vez vamos muy rápido, tal vez hemos esperando poco, tal vez demasiado, no importa.-Dijo y mi piel se erizó.-Solo importa si deseas ser la otra parte de mí y para ello no necesitamos unirnos físicamente.-Cogió mi barbilla y la alzó.-Tan solo que me mires a los ojos, sin palabras y que tus ojos, inocentemente, me digan 'eres mi mitad'.-

Comencé a llorar, fue la primera vez que lloré de felicidad, le besé y desde aquel momento, todo pareció perfecto.

**29 de diciembre, por el mediodía.**

Llegué a casa, Ángela estaba al otro lado de la puerta, con dos maletas en las manos, la miré, sus ojos eran rojos y no dejaba de emitir sonidos parecidos a los sollozos.

-¿Ángela?-Siseé.

Élla me miro, apretó los labios y me susurró un dulce _adiós_, antes de traspasar la puerta, me la quedé mirando fijamente y entonces comprendí lo ocurrido.

Caminé despacio al despacho de papá, con una gran bola en mi laringe, en estos momentos, mis sollozos comenzaron a aflorar y si quiera había visto su rostro, mis pasos eran cortos, tambaleantes e inseguros, anhelantes de que todo fuera una broma de mal gusto.

Abrí la puerta del despacho de papá y me los encontré allí a los dos, con un rostro frío e inexpresivo, sus ojos celestes radiaban sobre mí, haciéndome sentir pequeña y minúscula, comencé a sollozar con fuerza, mamá se acercó y alzó su mano, que impactó contra mi mejilla.

-Zorra.-Siseó.

Aspiré con fuerza, pues esto solo era el comienzo, papá me miró, pero no habló, tan solo clavó su mirada gélida en mí y después alzó la cabeza, mirando por encima de mi rostro.

Ya no se dignaba a mirarme a la cara.

Deseaba gritarles que les había echado de menos, que no deseaba que se volvieran a ir, deseaba gritarles que me había enamorado, lo que a cualquier padre le hubiera conmovido, pero en estas circunstancias, supongo que era normal su furia, pero seguía sobreponiéndome y haciéndome estremecer.

-Sal de mi despacho.-Siseó, di media vuelta sobre mis pies, tragando en seco, pero su voz hizo que mis pesadillas se cumpliesen.-Avisa a Cullen.-

Mis ojos se dilataron y me quedé allí, plantada, deseando gritar que me pegara a mí, que descargara toda su ira contra mi cuerpo, pero que a él le dejara en paz, deseé gritarle que tan solo se preocupaba por mí cuando hacía cosas indebidas, deseaba gritarle, que por mucho que lo intentaba, le odiaba.

Asentí.

**30 de enero, 20:00 de la tarde.**

Llevo en mi cuarto desde ayer cuando salí del despacho de papá, avisé a Roger para que hablara con Emmet, avisándole que tuviera máximo cuidado con sus palabras y no volví a bajar de mi habitación, me sentía confusa, me sentía débil e indefensa.

Miré la hora y me percaté de que fue a esa hora cuando empezó todo, después pasaron las horas, mientras recordaba con sumo detalle todo lo ocurrido el día de ayer y llegaron las diez, la hora que nuestros cuerpos se unieron y sonreí del recuerdo, mientras mis lágrimas ya inundaban mis mejillas.

Entonces, escuché el sonido de algo impactar en mi ventana, me asomé a esta y allí le encontré, pero no exactamente como le recordaba, podía percatarme de la inflamación de su ojo derecho desde tres metros de altura.

-Lie, baja, venga, haz la maleta.-Siseó y no pensaba si quiera en negarme.

Saqué mi maleta de debajo de mi cama y comencé a hacerla con rapidez, no me percaté de qué ropa ponía, no me percaté de que tan solo llevaba unos zapatos, tan solo metí lo primero que encontré y mis ahorros, unos 80.000 dollares, en ese instante, me alegré de haber ahorrado durante toda mi vida, pues tenía una pequeña fortuna entre mis manos, una fortuna, que esperaba que arreglara las cosas, por un tiempo.

Le tiré primero mi maleta y él la cogió sin problemas y la dejo con sigilo en el suelo, yo me agarré a unas plantas enredadizas que se enrroscaban desde lo alto de mi casa hasta el suelo, bajé con cuidado hasta que caí en sus brazos a pocos palmos del suelo, él me besó y me sentí en casa y suspire cuando se alejó de mí.

Me entregó una celidonia.

-Suspiro de amor.-Susurro y mis ojos se colmaron de lágrimas, le abracé y él volvió a besarme, mientras cogíamos su coche, él no sabía donde ir, yo tampoco, tan solo sabíamos que deseábamos estar juntos.

¿Acaso eso no era suficiente?

Las horas pasaron lentamente, no recuerdo llorar, no recuerdo sentir nada en el instante que Emmet miraba por el retrovisor y su _Jeep _se alejaba del estacionamiento, no recuerdo si quiera sonreirle, o hablarle, no recuerdo nada, tan solo su mirada, su mirada aturdida y confusa y sus labios fruncidos.

Posiblemente, era en este instante cuando se percataba de la estupidez que estábamos cometiendo, agarré una de sus manos que estaba en el volante y le di un apretón cariñoso, él me miró un instante y me dedicó una sonrisa, después, miró al frente.

-Ponte el cinturón.-Susurró y fue entonces cuando me percaté que no lo llevaba puesto, me lo abroché rápidamente, a sabiendas de que él conducía a las mil maravillas, pero tal vez, con demasiada rapidez.

Algo hacía que comenzara a desestabilizarme, miro a Emmet y su rostro se torna borroso, miro sus ojos azules y ya no veo aquella calidez que emanaba o tal vez demasiada calidez, tanta, que me cegó, o tal vez, fue que mi cuerpo ya no soportaba aquellas dietas estrictas a que lo suponía, sabía que este momento me aguardaba, pero, ¿Porqué ahora? A pasos de la felicidad, mi camino se nubló y de ahí, tan solo recuerdo los gritos estridentes de **él **gritando mi nombre y su voz me resultó sumamente dulce, un ángel. Mi ángel.

Pero también se oyó un ruido, un ruido estridente y una gran vibración del coche, algo que no podía controlar, algo que se salía de mis manos, algo, que tan solo el destino conocía y que nos sometía a él, algo, como la muerte.

_**.--.**_

-Rosalie.- Escuché la voz fría y penetrante de mi madre.-Despierta, Rosalie.-Pero ahora, tenía matices dulces, cariñosos, hasta me atrevería a decir..

**Asustados.**

Abrí los ojos y una luz amarilla me cegó, volví a cerrarlos al segundo y escuché un suspiro de alivio, una carcajada insistente que gritaba mi nombre y unas cálidas lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas, pero las lágrimas no eran mías.

**Mamá lloraba, por mí.**

Abrí los ojos por segunda vez y aunque la luz me seguía cegando persistentemente, intenté mirar hacia ambas direcciones, ubicándome , estaba en un hospital, era algo obvio y yo estaba repleta de cables que atravesaban mi piel, casi parecía con fricción.

Miré a mi madre, pude ver como sus ojos azul celeste, fríos y calculadores, eran sumamente cálidos y como sus rizos rubios caían en cascada por sus hombros y rozaban mis mejillas, mientras sus carnosos labios iban dejando miles de besos por mi rostro y sus lágrimas caían sobre mis mejillas, casi con tanta intensidad como las mías.

Lo peor, era que no sabía porqué lloraba. Tal vez, porque tuve que comprender que mi madre me quería cuando casi la muerte me acoge.

-¿Qué hago aquí?-Pregunté, mirando a papá, quién apretaba el mentón aguantando sus lágrimas, pero sus ojos, seguían rojos y su mirada cálida, tan parecida a la de mamá pero tan distinta, pues sus ojos, seguían siendo fríos, aunque sabía que tan solo era una especie de máscara cristalina, que me dejaba ver como el sufrimiento le embragaba.

Te desmayaste.-Siseó.-Debes dejar ya la bulimia y la anorexia, debes.-Dudó.-Ir a un psicólogo o algo.-Siseó.

Sabía que mentía.

No estoy aquí solo por un desmayo, lo sé.-Siseé, indecisa.-¿Dónde está Emmet? ¿Qué a ocurrido?-

La habitación permaneció en silencio.

-¡Responded!-Grité, mientras sentía como traicionares lágrimas caían por mis mejillas y suplicaba en mi fuero interno, que nada de lo que mi imaginación desgarradora fuera tan cierto como la realidad.

-Tuvisteis un accidente.-Siseó mi madre y mi padre le dedicó una mirada envenenada, ella sacudió la cabeza, dirigiéndose a él.-Tiene derecho a saber la verdad de su insensatez.- Casi gritó.

-Pensáis que es un error.-Grité.

-¡Lo es!-Protestó mi padre, mientras señalaba con odio la puerta.-Ahí fuera, está el jardinero, llorando, porque por culpa de un accidente su hijo a muerto!-Gritó.

Y mi mundo, se paró en aquel instante, no escuché sus gritos, no escuché las palabras tranquilizadoras de mamá hacia él, no escuché nada, ni sentí,ni viví en aquel instante, tan solo degusté la muerte, la saboreé y la anhelé de forma intransigente.

-No..-Siseé.-Es mentira.-

Pero la realidad ya había explotado en mi cabeza como una burbuja y todo lo que traspasaba mi mente era algo que no podía encajar con facilidad, pues, las personas, desde un punto de vista exterior dirían que mi comportamiento era estúpido, pues, me acababa de enamorar de él, pero en realidad, llevo más de diez años con éste amor, escondido en el odio y el rencor.

Y pienso, que en realidad, él siempre fue la pieza que faltaba y hacía desestabilizar mi mundo y ahora, esa pieza se había corroído por algo tan sutil y desbastador como la muerte.

Estoy escuchando gritos, gritos estridentes y desbastadores, gritos que me hacen estremecer y romper a llorar con más intensidad, gritos que susurran una pérdida, lo peor, es que en mi fuero interno, sé que quién está gritando, soy yo.

--

Por la tarde, me dieron el alta de aquel estúpido hospital de pago, ya que alegaban que no tenía daños grabes en mi organismo, había pasado la noche anterior en el hospital y hoy, treinta y uno de diciembre, me daban el alta, pensando que me había recuperado, afirmándolo y creo que todos los médicos son unos ilusos sin corazón, corrompidos por la codicia del sistema.

Y yo odio el sistema.

Como odio el mundo desde que escuché las palabras de muerte y Emmet en la misma oración.

No recuerdo el haber hablado desde que acallaron mis gritos con un sedante, dormí tres horas y ahora, a tan solo media hora de fin de año, me encuentro aquí, delante del coche de mamá y papá, les miré, con los ojos somnolientos y pedí si podía tomar un taxi, alegando que no me apetecía volver a ir en coche, ellos asintieron sin decir palabra y yo miré hacia el suelo, con mi vestido empapado.

Fui en metro, pero tenía que hacer transbordo en una parada, a pocos minutos de que el año terminase fue cuando me percaté de algo, a poca distancia, estaban todas aquellas tiendas, dónde yo estuve con Emmet, el corazón se me encogió en un instante, ladeé la cabeza y sin percatarme, ya estaba caminando hacia esos sitios.

Y entonces, tuve una desbaratada idea.

_-No sabía si me esperarías, Lie.-Siseó.-Me hubiera decidido a olvidarte para siempre si no me hubieras invitado hoy a comer.-Besó mis mejillas, colmadas de lágrimas.-Pero lo hiciste, Lie, lo hiciste y por eso hoy estamos los dos aquí, tal vez vamos muy rápido, tal vez hemos esperando poco, tal vez demasiado, no importa.-Dijo y mi piel se erizó.-Solo importa si deseas ser la otra parte de mí y para ello no necesitamos unirnos físicamente.-Cogió mi barbilla y la alzó.-Tan solo que me mires a los ojos, sin palabras y que tus ojos, inocentemente, me digan 'eres mi mitad'.-_

_-Yo lo sé todo ,Rosalie.-_

_Mi rostro estaba plagado por mis húmedas y ardientes lágrimas, mis pasos eran tambaleantes por las calles de Forks, la lluvia gélida caía sobre mi cabello y yo si quiera me percataba, tan solo ansiaba encontrar aquel lugar, el lugar clave en el cual se deberían cumplir todos mis sueños, ya me había recorrido todas las paradas de Forks buscando una cabaña de colores extrambóticos y cascabeles colgando de ella, pero algo como aquello, que debería sobresalir entre la multitud, no se deja ver y yo me siento cada vez más adolorida._

_Viene una ráfaga de viento que hace que mi vestido se suba por mis piernas, me lo bajo con rapidez, mientras me estremezco, hoy sería el día más feliz de mi vida. _

_¿Irónico, verdad?_

_Pues, ¿Qué hace una chica el día más feliz de su vida buscando a una vidente de pacotilla?_

_Divisé la cabaña a lo lejos y comencé a correr hacia ella, la muchedumbre abarrotaba las calles y me era difícil caminar sin toparme con las personas, sinceramente, creo que me gritaban, pues yo estaba sumamente mojada y traspasaba entre ellos empapándolos, pero no tenía tiempo de pedir disculpas, no tenía tiempo, pues yo iba a contracorriente de todas las personas, todas aquellas que querían comerse doce uvas y tener un próximo año feliz._

_Que mi próximo año, mejor dicho, que el resto de mi vida fuera feliz dependía de aquella mujer y de la esperanza de que siguiera en su cabaña, barajando las cartas del destino, además de que pudiese si quiera ayudarme._

_Corrí la tela de la que se componía la cabaña y entré, con una mirada de disculpa hacia la mujer extrambótica por estar prácticamente desprendiendo agua en su lugar de empleo._

_Ella tenía el pelo enmarañado, recogido hacia un lado en un moño, con una diadema violeta que combinaba con sus ojos violeta azulados, mientras por sus hombros le caía un vestido de fiesta azul marino, demasiado ancho por la cintura y prieto por las caderas, aunque no me la pude quedar mirando, pues no podía dedicarle una mirada de superioridad cuando ella podría salvar mi vida._

_-Tú otra vez rubia.-Me miró, por encima de sus gafas de tapón.- ¿No deberías estar celebrando lo que en pocos minutos será año nuevo?- Dijo, mientras barajaba sus cartas y las dejaba con agilidad en la pesa apilando unas con otras._

_¿No deberías hacer lo mismo?-Siseé._

_Ella me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa irónica._

_-Tienes suerte de que yo celebre el fin de año en febrero.-Siseó, dedicándome una amplia sonrisa ladina._

_-¿Cómo los chinos o japoneses o algo así, no?-_

_-Algo así.-Se rió._

_Pero sus carcajadas me hicieron sobrecogerme, me senté en la silla mientras ella me miraba fijamente, analizándome, puse las manos en su mesa de madera y acerqué mi cabeza a ella, sabía que mi rostro en estos momentos podría radiar todo lo que me conmovía por dentro._

_Rabia, dolor, tristeza, agonía._

_Ella me miró, creo que vio un matiz en mis ojos que hizo que apartara la mirada._

_-N-No puedo ayudarte.-Siseó._

_Agarré sus manos con las mías y al contacto las suyas parecían ardientes._

_-Por favor, eres mi única esperanza..-Sollocé y ella alzó la mirada. _

-¿Qué crees que pueda hacer?-Siseó.

Sequé mis lágrimas de forma ruda, mientras me sentaba en un banco que estaba justo enfrente de su mesa, la miré e intenté entregarle mi más sincera sonrisa.

-Deseo volver al pasado, Madame..-Siseé.

-Flammet.-

-Madame Flammet y..-Apreté los labios.-Sé que usted puede hacerlo..-Siseé, con un vago recuerdo en mente.

_-No necesitas fortalecer más tus músculos, Lie te quiere igual.-Me sobresalté cuando escuché una voz agua y divisé a una mujer **que antes no estaba**, era pálida, de ojos achocolatados y cabello enmarañado en una coleta baja._

-Cuando la conocí.-Aclaré mi garganta, mientras buscaba algo con mirada errabunda.-Entremos ..-Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando deseé pronunciar su nombre.-Él y yo.-Siseé.-Usted no estaba.-Dije, con voz más firme.-Usted apareció, Madame Flammet, segundos después, lo que significa que puede traspasar el tiempo o lo que sea lo que hace.-La miré y escuché mis palabras y escuché el mayor desbarate que había oído nunca.-Puede hacerlo.-

Ella me miró y bajó la mirada al instante, se restregó las manos entre sí y bufó resignada mientras su mirada me traspasaba, tan profunda y violeta.

-¿Qué harás en el pasado?-Siseó.-¿Porqué deseas alterarlo?

La miré y algo en mí ardió, algo parecido al temor, algo parecido al deber, algo parecido al amor.

Para no estar con él. Para que él ahora viva.-Siseé.-Haga esto ahora y nunca apareceré en su vida, se lo prometo.-La miré y creo que mis ojos le conmovieron, pues si quiera me miró demasiado, tal vez comprendió cuanto sufría en mi fuero interno.-

Sonaron las campanadas y ella me miró, yo me sentía ansiosa y temerosa. ¿Dolería? ¿Qué ocurriría en el próximo futuro?

Simplemente, cerré los ojos y volví a despertar un 27 de diciembre.

Llega la tarde y yo me siento sobre el sofá más cercano a la ventana y miro lo que se desde fuera, mira durante segundos eternos el lugar donde deberían aparcar la limusina de papá, miro y aguardo, impaciente, con una pequeña y centelleante esperanza que ronda en mi corazón, palpita al igual que sus latidos y hiere como las espinas de la vida.

Es muy guapo.- Susurra Ángela y yo doy un bote sobre mí misma, sobresaltándome, pues su voz me ha sacado de mis cavilaciones.

La miro y siento que ya he vivido esto antes, pero hago algo distinto a lo que mi organismo desea, miro a Ángela y la sonrío.

-No te encapriches con él, Ang, tan solo estará aquí unos días.-Miré a Emmet a través de la venta y suspiré, mientras una pequeña e inconfundible lágrima bajaba por mi rostro.-Y después se irá.-La lágrima del olvido.

**Smile, Las dos caras del mudo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Esto se borrará dentro de poco para dar paso a un capítulo.**

**Pero, quiero agradecer a MyM Ciber Friendship por la maravillosa portada de Impopular: juegos a oscuras! ¡De veras! ¡Fantástica!**

**& también, gracias por enseñarme como colgarlas y por el apoyo! Un besazo!**

**Portada Impopular: ****http: // . Com/ 25smys7 .jpg**

**& también, agradecer a Ale por la portada de adiction ****http: // . com/ 2ije4h. jpg**

**Os animo a verla y a que firméis más reviews, si leéis, aunque sea algo corto, por favor, mis historias se alimentan de reviews, cuando una historia deja de tener reviews se dejan de lado..**

**un beso muy grande!**

**& aquí os dejo los links de todas las historias con las sipnopsis .**

**Impopular: Juegos a oscuras. (con portada)**

**Sipnopsis:** _Isabella, es la denominada machorra del instituto, esta, aún sigue enamorada de su ex mejor amigo, Edward Cullen, cuando este corta con su novia, la tensión vuelve entre ellos, es mucho más que una tensión sexual, es simplemente la tentación de estar con alguien totalmente diferente a ti._

_**Sipnopsis 2 'Nueva' **__: Isabella, la machorra del instituto, retoma la amistad con su ex-mejor amigo, vecino y popular Edward C. y retoman un juego sobre atreverse a todo. Pero es un secreto ¿Quién ganará? ¿Qué perderán en el camino?_

**Parejas**: _Ed/Bell_

**- ****h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 7 1 7 7 1 7 / 1 / Impopular_Juegos_a_oscuras**** -**

**Infantile offer: Cerca del abismo (sin portada; si alguien se anima..;) ..)**

**Parejas: Edward/Bella.**

**Sipnopsis:** _Edward es el hermano de 13 de años de su mejor amiga, está enfermo y a pocos días de la proposición de matrimonio para Bella, él le pide otra, que implicará la virginidad._

**Nueva sipnopsis: **_Él, enfermo, solo y apunto de morir, ella, con novio, insegura y a punto de recaer en la bulimia, dos años de diferencia, un sueño que cumplir y un favor que repercutirá en la historia '- me voy a morir, pero antes, quiero perder la virginidad'- _

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 6 8 6 3 4 0 / 1 / Infantile_offer_Cerca_del_abismo**

**Oh my Bella**

**Ed/Bella**

**Sipnopsis: **_Isabella ha estado enamorada de su mejor amigo desde siempre, el problema, es que jamás se atrevido a decir nada, inspirada en oh mary de Taylor swift [nuevo final]_

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 6 9 9 9 5 7 / 1 / Oh_mi_Bella**

**El hombre perfecto**

**Sipnopsis:**_Todas buscamos al hombre perfecto,¡ pues ahora hay una página para encontrarlo! El problema será si tu hombre perfecto tiene 12 años más que tú y es el mejor amigo de tu hermano._

**Parejas:**_Edward/Bella._

**Rating: **_K+_ (no se me da bien los lemmons, lo siento)

**Actualizaciones: **Cuando pueda.

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 6 9 9 5 2 7 / 1 / El_hombre_perfecto -**

**Isabella, trátame bien – sin portada --**

**Sipnopsis **_**:**__Isabella, tratame__ en la canción de Carolina_

**Ed/bell**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 4 7 3 0 3 8 / 2/ Isabella_portate_bien -**

**The new generation Vulturi – sin portada -**

**Sipnopsis: **

_Después de la muerte de su familia, Edward pide a la nueva familia Vulturi la muerte, pero lo que no sabe, es que acaba de destinarse a una vida en el castillo, con los nuevos Vulturis y su pasado._

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 6 2 7 4 2 2 / 1 / The_New_Generation_Vulturi -**

**Recuerdos de oscuridad – sin portada -**

**Sipnopsis:**

_Isabella ha olvidado al amor de su vida, Edward, con quién vivió tortuosos años en un orfanato, ahora es una vampira enamorada de su creador, quién no sabe, que Edward está más cerca de lo que cree. ¿Qué ocurre cuando olvidas la felicidad?_

_-_

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 6 8 1 4 0 6 / 1 / Recuerdos_de_oscuridad**

**Vampires : the boarding school of the lies – sin portada -**

**Sipnopsis**

_Bella de trece años se escapa de casa, harta de sus maltratos constantes, pero fuera,si quiera se percata que le espera la muerte, si no fuera, porque Alice la acoge, Bella desconfía, pero lo que no sabe, es que su nueva familia, está repleta de vampiros._

**Parejas:**Edward/Bella.

**Comentario:**

_Fanfic inspirado en Vampire Knight, Medianoche y Twillight. _

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 6 1 2 7 1 4 / 1 / Vampires_the_boarding_school_of_the_lies -**

**Adiction: Seis meses y adiós. - con portada -**

**Sipnopsis:**_UA- Edward acaba de salir de un reformatorio, Edward fuma, bebe y se droga, Edward hace dibujos que parecen estar sacados de una película de terror, Edward me enamoró. '¿Qué ocurre si me enamoro de un drogata que va a estar aquí 6 meses? BXE_

**Parejas: **Edward/Bella.

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 6 1 2 6 8 7 / 1 / Adiction_Seis_meses_y_adios -**

**Smile: las dos caras del mundo – sin portada -**

**Sipnopsis:**

_Rosalie siempre lo tuvo todo, pero llega un día, que se fija en su jardinero y ve que el amor que siente por él sigue persistente desde que tenían 5 años. Pero ella tendrá que decidir como vivir con él , su primera sonrisa._

**Parejas: **_Rosalie / Emmet._

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 6 4 0 8 3 0 / 1 / Smile_Las_dos_caras_del_mundo -**

**El cuaderno: Confesiones de él y la otra – sin portada -**

**Sipnopsis:**

_-Él me dijo que te lo diera, antes de irse la noche que no volvió.-Sonrió' '-Edward está vivo!- '- No vuelvas a pegarme!-' '-Tú nunca serás la otra, Bella, nunca..- UA T2HUMANOS._

**Ed/ bell**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s /5 5 6 4 5 1 0 / 1 / El_cuaderno_Confeseiones_de_el_y_la_otra -**

**Tentación: Después de amanecer – sin portada**

**Sipnopsis**

_En pocos años, todo a cambiado. Algo ocurrió entre Renesme y Jacob que hizo que el corazón de Jacob se descompusiera. Pero Jacob no está solo, no mientras la hija de Seth Clearwater, Amanda Clearwater, pueda evitarlo._

**Renesme/Jacob/amanda **

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 4 6 3 8 1 7 / 1 / Tentacion_Despues_de_amanecer -**

**2 one- shots de alteraciones de luna nueva**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s/ 5471028/1/Puerto_Seguro -**

**Jacob/Bella**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 4 6 8 4 3 1 / 1 / E n s u e n o -**

**Edward /Bella.**

**Os animo a verla y a que firméis más reviews, si leéis, aunque sea algo corto, por favor, mis historias se alimentan de reviews, cuando una historia deja de tener reviews se dejan de lado..**


	3. NUEVO FANFICTION

Hola!Anteriormente había escrito una nota pidiendo disculpas por no volver a escribir en este fanfiction, sigo pidiéndolas, disculpas, he borrado la nota para decidos que voy a poner mi nombre y mi nueva historia aquí, pero no seguiré con nada de lo que se ha hecho anteriormente, bien. ¿La razón?

Una lectora () me pidió mi nuevo link hace una media hora o más, acabo de leer el PM y debo informarte que tu cuenta no deja enviar PM's, he mirado tu perfil y me ha sorprendido que te agradaran tantas historias mías, así que, tú me has hecho abrir los ojos, no voy a esconder todo lo que hago, solo diciéndolo a escondidas a ciertas personas, no, no debo hacerlo.

Ya que, todos y cada uno de mis lectores habéis sido únicos, me habéis ayudado y gracias a todo vuestro apoyo me he inspirado más y más en escribir, sois un apoyo único, de verdad, todos y cada uno de vosotros, os adoro a todos. Voy a poner mi nueva historia aquí, dando el link.

Así qué, si os gustaron mis historias, aquí está el nuevo link, voy a ir más despacio, me voy a tomar más mi tiempo para las cosas, intentaré no dejarla plantada como he hecho con tantas historias, realmente, LO SIENTO, soy una escritora penosa en ese ámbito de dejaros a TODOS plantados, lo siento muchísimo.

Ahora soy h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / ~ s o l e i l x x x (sin espacios)

Y mi nueva y única historia de momento es h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 8 1 4 5 9 8 / 1 / W h e r e v e r _ I _ g o (sin espacios)

Gracias por leer, os adoro.


End file.
